poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones
' Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Junior' was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Born July 1, 1899 in Princeton, New Jersey, Jones' life was indelibly influenced when he accompanied his parents, Henry Sr. and Anna Jones on a world lecture tour from 1908 to 1910. Throughout his travels, Jones encountered many important figures in history who shaped his outlook on life. After the return home, his mother became ill and died. Father and son relocated to Utah in 1912 but without Anna, their relationship became increasingly strained. As Henry Sr. withdrew into his studies, Indiana found himself in various locations as his father lectured once again. By 1916, Indiana and his father had moved back to Princeton. While on Spring Break that year, Indiana quit high school, briefly participated in the Mexican Revolution, and spent the next three years fighting in World War I. Afterwards, he attended the University of Chicago, where he studied under Professor Abner Ravenwood, later transferring to France, where he earned an undergraduate degree in linguistics. In 1925, he began a brief relationship with Ravenwood's daughter Marion, which ended his friendship with Abner. Once a graduate, he briefly became an archaeology teacher in London where he met student Deirdre Campbell. Their romance led to marriage in 1926, but a plane crash took Deirdre's life. In the years leading up to World War II, Jones secured a teaching position at Marshall College. In 1936, the US Government contracted him to find the Ark of the Covenant, which led him to be reunited with Marion Ravenwood. The relationship lasted until Jones left a week before their wedding. During the war, Jones joined the OSS along with girlfriend Sophia Hapgood. The Cold War brought the Soviets into competition as a new world power and Indy found himself the focal point of their quest for Akator. After Soviet agents kidnapped him, he agreed to help his son Mutt Williams rescue his father figure and Indy's colleague Harold Oxley. Indy and Marion were reunited and their reconciliation finally led to marriage. Jones' lifetime of adventures eventually took its toll: he sustained a wound to one eye, and was forced to walk with a cane during his 90's. By the early 1990s, he was living in the New York City area with his daughter and grandchildren. High adventure The next ten years in Indiana Jones' life were spent scouring the globe, getting involved in many different adventures. At some point during his career, Indy searched for the legendary El Dorado, almost dying of typhus in the process. He didn't locate the city, but the quest would continue later on in his life[46] and the 1930s saw Indiana Jones in Mexico surveying a place known as Site R.[68] At one time, the Caliph of Baghdad threatened to boil Jones in oil.[69] Indy's lovelife also continued. At some point he was close to marrying a woman named Rita.[8] Also, at an unspecified point in time, Indy reunited with his childhood love Princess Sophie.[70] At some point during these years Jones wrote a letter to Barthelemy Boganda, the boy his Belgian unit had found in British East Africa during World War I. Jones described the deceased sergeant whom Barthelemy had been named after, and that man's dreams for the future of his country. In 1927, Indy left his job in London and returned to Chicago. He visited his old college friend, Jack Shannon, who convinced Indy to attend a lecture given by a Russian man claiming to have seen Noah's Ark having climbed Mount Ararat. Chased from the city by the mob, they joined an expedition launched to reach the site of the Ark but an avalanche buried the Ark beneath tons of snow along with any hope of its recovery. [72] After his twenty-eighth birthday, Jones was angrily confronted by Abner about the relationship he'd had with his daughter. Abner accused Indy of taking advantage of Marion who, at least according to her father, had mistaken her feelings for him as love. It would be the last time the former mentor and student spoke to each other and their friendship was ended. Dealings in Shanghai In the aftermath, Jones had a brief relationship with Mei-Ying and reunited with Wu Han. In front of the Gung-Ho bar in the place of Doves in Shanghai he also found, attempting to pick his pocket, a homeless orphan and his young future companion, Short Round. Indy caught the boy with his whip, and instead of punishing him, took him under his wing. Jones introduced the boy to American baseball, especially the New York Yankees, and taught him several other useful things, such as driving. At one point, Jones travelled to the Himalayas together with Wu Han and Short Round. There they found themselves attacked by nomad thieves during a yak ride. Later Indy was hired by the Chinese gangster Lao Che (whom he had first met two years earlier) to find the ashes of Nurhachi, the first emperor of the Manchu Dynasty. In exchange Jones would receive the Peacock's Eye – the diamond that once belonged to Alexander the Great, which Indy had been looking for since 1919. Indy managed to obtain the ashes, but Lao Che, not willing to give up the diamond, sent his son Kao Kan to steal the ashes from Indy. A fight broke out, and Kao Kan returned empty-handed, also having lost his left forefinger. ndy went to Lao Che’s nightclub Club Obi Wan to meet up with the gangster. After an impressive performance of “Anything Goes” in Mandarin by the American singer Willie Scott, Jones sat down with Lao Che and his sons to discuss the deal. Indy delivered the urn containing the ashes, and demanded the diamond in return. Lao Che gave him the Peacock’s Eye, but started laughing diabolically as Indy drank from his glass of champagne. Lao Che demanded the diamond back, and in exchange he would give Indy antidote to the poison he just drank. Indy, realizing it was a matter of life and death, threatened Willie Scott with a knife and tried to bargain with her life. Lao Che was not concerned about his lover’s life. Suddenly the waiter, Wu Han in disguise, pointed a gun at Lao Che. As a champagne cork popped Chen shot Han with a hidden gun. Indy turned to his friend Wu Han, who died in his arms. Indy, weakened from the poison, hurled a skewered pigeon-flambé into Chen’s chest to avenge. As panic broke out, Indy tried to catch the antidote, but it was thrown out on the floor, as was the diamond. Indy tried desperately to catch the antidote as Kao Kan and his mobsters tried to shoot him down with automatic weapons. Indy hid behind a giant gong, as Willie found the antidote. Indy took her hand, and together they leaped out of the window, and fell down in a car – driven by Short Round. As Indy drank the antidote, Short Round drove the three to the airport, where Indy’s contact Earl Weber had managed to secure them seats on an airplane. Indy failed to notice that the plane in fact belonged to Lao Che. The Temple of Doom Airborne somewhere above India, Willie had realized that the pilots had abandoned the plane, and woke Indy up. Indy tried to fly the plane, but the engines died, and they had to jump out of the plane on a lifeboat. As they fell to the ground, the lifeboat swept over the snowy mountainside, past a vast waterfall, and finally down to the lower ground. There, Indy caught sight of an old man following them next to the river, and then declared that they were in India. Indy, Willie and Shorty followed the old man to the village of Mayapore. The village crops and wells were totally dry, and no children were present. The old man, a shaman, and the village leader told Indy that they would supply them with a guide to take them to Delhi – but they would have to make a stop on the way – Pankot Palace. Indy pointed out that Pankot was not on the way to Delhi, and the village elders explained how evil was again present at Pankot, which had once been the center for the Thuggee-clan who had worshiped their goddess Kali with human sacrifices. The elders explained that the village had been in possession of one of the so called Sankara Stones. The Thuggees had kidnapped the village’s children and taken the holy stone, which had granted the village its fertility. Indy, Willie and Shorty sat off to Pankot, riding on elephants. On the way Indy caught Shorty cheating while they were playing poker, at the same time Willie encountered several wild animals which brought her to a state of panic. Finally closing in to the enormous palace, Indy and the Indian guides found an ancient statue of Kali. The statue was covered with fresh blood. The horrified guides rode back. Indy, Willie and Shorty walked to the palace, where they were greeted by the Pankot Prime Minister, Chattar Lal. Indy, Willie, and Shorty later attended a dinner in honor of the local Maharadjah, a boy not much older than Shorty. As Willie was terrified with the primitive dishes they were offered, Indy discussed with Captain Blumburtt of the English Army. Blumburtt briefed Indy on the history of the Thuggees, who were thought to have been wiped out by the British a hundred years earlier. Indy told Chattar Lal the story the village elders had told him; and that they said that the Thuggees were active once again. Lal was insulted, and the Maharadjah, having overheard the conversation, said that he was ashamed of the Thuggees, and assured that he would not allow them to flourish in his kingdom. Later Indy and Willie flirted with each other, but none of them could admit their attraction for the other, so it all ended in an argument. Indy returned to his room, where he was attacked by an Indian thug. Shorty threw Indy his whip, and the thug was strangled when the whip was caught in the mechanical fan. Indy ran to Willie’s room to find her unharmed. There he discovered a secret passageway leading to an underground tunnel. Indy and Shorty entered, and found themselves in the middle of thousands and thousands of different insects in various sizes. They were then trapped in a room in which the roof was filled with razor-sharp spikes. Shorty unwillingly happened to start a mechanism that made the roof move downwards. At the last second Willie, who almost was scared to death by all the insects, was able to pull a break which stopped the moving roof. The three then continued through the tunnel, which eventually lead them to a vast underground temple. There they witnessed the Thuggee-cult during one of their rituals. The high priest, Mola Ram, using black magic, removed the heart from the victim, and then lowered him down to his death on a river of molting lava. As the Thuggees vanished, Indy went down to the altar to collect the Sankara Stones. However, Willie and Shorty were captured by some thugs, and Jones was also caught. As Jones and Shorty were tied up, Mola Ram told them of his plan to take over the world – using the power of the sacred stones. Mola Ram forcibly fed Indy with infected blood, which then made Indy fall into what was called “the black sleep of Kali Ma”. When Indy awoke, he had become a shadow of his former self, now completely under the spell of Kali. Mola Ram let Indy prove his dedication to Kali by personally supervising the sacrifice of Willie. Willie tried to bring Indy back to his former self, but to no avail. The Thuggees started to lower Willie down, as Shorty, in frustration, burned Indy with the fire from a torch. The fire brought Indy back to his senses, and together with Shorty, he fought off the surrounding Thuggees and was able to take the stones. Indy managed to bring Willie back to the surface before she was killed by the flames throwing from the lavabed. Willie, thinking Indy was still under the spell, hit him. Indy assured her that he was himself again. Now, Indy was determined to finish what he came there to do. He confronted the Thuggees who were forcing the children to continue the tunnel digging in search of the final Sankara stones. Together with Willie and Shorty, he freed the children, who, in turn, helped the three to overthrow the slavers. Indy was caught in a fight with a giant thug. The Maharajah, who was also under the spell, was holding a voodoo-doll of Indy in his hands, and stabbed it with a pin. Indy was struck with severe pain, and the thug got the upper hand in their fight. Shorty managed to beat the Maharadjah, and pulled the pin out of the doll. He also was able to free the Maharadjah from his spell using a torch. Indy beat the thug, who was crushed to death at the end of a conveyor belt. The trio then tried to escape on a mine car, but they were followed by thuggees. Through skill and a large amount of luck, the followers where lost, and Indy was able to stop the mine car with his feet, after the break had broken down. However, Mola Ram had released an enormous bowl of water, which forced Indy, Willie and Shorty to take cover on the other side of the tunnel, which happened to be on the edge of a cliff on the side of a deep ravine. Willie and Shorty started to cross the ravine on a crudely-built tree-bridge, as Indy fought off a band of Thuggees. On the bridge, they soon found themselves surrounded by more Thuggees. Mola Ram demanded the stones. Indy realized that he only had one option, and used his newly acquired sword to cut through the bridge. Indy, Willie and Shorty held on to one half of the bridge as it fell to the wall of the cliff. As they tried to climb up, Mola Ram confronted Indy, and tried to use his magic to pull the latter’s heart out. Indy started chanting in the Indian language, and by his words, the Shankara stones started to glow. They fell through the bag they were contained in, and as Mola Ram caught one of them it burned his hand. Indy then caught it as it had cooled down, and declared to Ram that he had betrayed Shiva. Mola Ram fell into the river, and was eaten alive by crocodiles. Captain Blumburtt and his band of 11th Poona Rifles arrived in time to shoot down the remaining Thuggees. Indy climbed up the cliff and was met by the relieving smiles of Willie and Shorty. In his hand he held the stone. Indy, Willie and Shorty returned to the Indian village together with the lost children. The crops had started to flourish once again. The children were reunited with their parents, and Indy returned the stone to the village elders. Willie suggested Indy keeping it, but he decided against it. Willie told Indy she wouldn’t follow him on any more adventures, but he caught her with his whip, and they kissed. Search for the Golden Idol Only a short time later, several golden Chachapoyan figurines began to surface at the antiquities market. This made Jones suspicious. All evidence pointed to a rival archeologist from Princeton, Forrestal. Indy had recently acquired a part of an ancient map detailing the route to the Indian temple, and so he travelled to Peru and started searching the jungles together with some of his South American contacts. Another part of the map was in the hands of the unreliable Peruvian guides Satipo and Barranca. Fully aware of that they couldn't be trusted, Indy made a deal with them anyway, as he needed their portion of the map. As Indy and his guides came closer to the temple, Barranca made a foolish attempt to kill him. Jones disarmed the bandit with the help of his whip. Indy then found the temple together with Satipo. When they entered the ancient building, they soon realized that the Chachapoyan Indians had designed several lethal traps that one had to get through in order to find the treasure. For instance the entrance was filled with giant tarantulas. Soon Indy also discovered how Forrestal met his end, when a bed of wooden spikes shoot out from the tunnel with the remains of the rival archeologist on it. Several traps later, Indy finally reached the room where the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol stood waiting. The disk that held the Idol was pressure-sensitive, and therefore Indy tried to replace the artifact with a bag of sand. However, he realized all too late, that his estimate was wrong when the idol's pedestal sank into its table, and the temple walls started to collapse. Indy eluded poison darts that shot from the walls as Satipo used the bullwhip to swing to the other side of the chasm. Satipo held the whip and demanded that Indy toss him the idol in exchange. Indy passed Satipo the idol, but the guide doublecrossed him and droppred the whip out of the archaeologist's reach. With great difficulty, Jones jumped to the other side of the chasm and make it under a stone slab before it slammed shut. He then found Satipo impaled on the same spikes that killed Forrestal. Seconds later, Indy found himself running from an enormous boulder which had fallen from the ceiling. Indy came out of the temple alive, only to find himself surrounded by a group of armed Hovitos, under the influence of René Belloq. Belloq took the Idol from Jones, but as he turned and showed the warriors the treasure, they fell to their knees, Indy took the oppotunity to escape. The Hovitos pursued Indy, but he was able to make it to the shore of a river where his pilot Jock Lindsey, was waiting to fly them away to safety. The Ark of the Covenant Jones returned to Marshall College, and after a lecture he told Marcus Brody that he failed to recover the Idol. Brody, however, told Indy that a couple of Army Intelligence men where waiting for him. When Indy went to see them, they told him that they recently had intercepted a secret Nazi message sent from Cairo to Berlin. The message said that a dig at Tanis was proceeding, and that something called the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra had to be found. It also mentioned the name of Abner Ravenwood, Indy's former mentor. The Intelligence officers, Eaton and Musgrove, wondered if Indy could tell them what the message was all about. Indy and Brody told them about Prof. Ravenwood and his obsession with the city of Tanis and the Staff of Ra, and how those to elements were tied together with the legend of the Ark of the Covenant - the golden chest in which Moses and the Hebrews kept the stone tablets containing the 10 Commandments that were given from God. In theory, the Headpiece was to be placed on a staff (with an unknown height) that when placed in a place called the Well of the Souls would pin-point the exact location of the Ark. Indy was assigned by the American Secret Service to find the Ark before the Nazis did. Indy looked through Prof. Ravenwood's old journal, which he still had in his possession. The last entry mentioned the country of Nepal as a possible location of clues to the whereabouts of the Ark. Indy decided to travel to Nepal to look for his old mentor. In Nepal Indy met up with his old friend, Lin-Su, who told him that Ravenwood was last seen in the region around Patan. Lin-Su loaned Indy his car. Indy found a pub in the mountain village of Patan called "The Raven", but Abner was nowhere to be found. Instead Indy reunited with his former girlfriend Marion (Abner's daughter). Marion seemed to be both pleased and disturbed by his return, as he had romanced her when she was, in her own words, "just a child". Indy asked if she knew where the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra was located. Marion told Indy to come back the next day, and as he left another interested party arrived - the Gestapo agent Toht and his thugs. When Toht tried to hurt Marion in order to have her tell him about the Headpiece, Indy suddenly came back. With the help of Marion, and quite a large amount of luck, Indy killed the thugs. As the bar was burning down to the ground, Toht spotted the Headpiece, but it was so hot due to the fire, that it burned his hand, and he panicked out in the snow. Marion, having lost her bar, gave Indy the Headpiece, and declared that she was going to be his partner for the rest of the journey. Indy and Marion travelled to Cairo, Egypt, where they stayed at the residence of Indy's old friend Sallah. Sallah told Indy that Belloq was leading the Nazi-founded excavation looking for the Ark. Indy told Sallah that Belloq wouldn't find the Ark without the Headpiece. In the streets of Cairo, Indy and Marion were ambushed by Egyptians employed by the Nazis. A long chase, which included Indy having to shoot an Arab Swordsman, and had Marion hide in a basket, culminated when the basket was taken by Nazi agents, who seemed to put it in a truck. Indy fired at the truck, not knowing that it was full of explosives, which resulted in the fiery destruction of the truck. Indy mourned the apparent death of Marion, and confronted Belloq at a local bar. Belloq told Indy that they weren't too different, that archaeology was their religion. Later, Indy and Sallah visited the scholar Imam, who translated the inscriptions on the Headpiece. They soon came to realize that the Nazis only had a copy of one side of the Headpiece. The Nazis lacked the back side, which said that the staff had to be one kadam shorter than what the front side of the headpiece had said, in order to honor the hebrew God whose Ark it was. Indy and Sallah visited the dig site in the desert, and witnessed how the Nazis hadn't been able to find the Ark, as they were digging in the wrong place. Indy entered the Map Room, where a miniature model of the city of Tanis could be found. He used his staff (with the right length) and, when the sun rose the sunbeam passed through the crystal in the headpiece, and made a beam of light which pointed at the spot where the Ark was buried. Indy stumbled into one of the Nazi-tents, and there he found Marion - alive, but captured. He decided that he should leave her there until later, so that his presence would not be exposed. At sundown Indy and Sallah's gang of diggers started to dig. When night came, they reached a structure of stone. They lifted the tablet, and under it they found the entrance to the Well of the Souls. Indy went down first, but to his horror he feel right in the middle of thousands of poisonous snakes. Eventually he located the Ark, and lifting it up with large wooden poles, Indy and Sallah brought it back to the surface. Indy didn't get the chance to come up again, however, until Belloq and his men spotted them. Sallah was captured, and Marion was thrown down to accompany Indy in the underground well. As the entrance was sealed, Indy and Marion had to fight their way through all of the snakes. At the same time they tried to find another way out. Indy used a large statue of Anubis to break the wall down, which made them find a way out. When they came out, they found that the Nazis where preparing to fly the Ark to Berlin in an advanced aircraft. Indy's plan was to steal the craft, but he was spotted by some German mechanics. As Indy had to fight off an enormous German thug, Marion tried to get the plane started. Due to the leaking gasoline, the craft exploded. The Nazis were forced to transport the Ark to Cairo by truck. Indy rode after it on a white horse. A long and intense chase erupted, which eventually ended when Indy was able to take control of the truck that was holding the Ark, and thanks to Sallah's connections in Cairo, he got away. Indy and Marion sailed away with the Ark on the freighter Bantu Wind, whose captain, Simon Katanga, was a friend of Sallah's. It took not long however for the Nazis to locate them, and they took the Ark back, and kidnapped Marion. Indy was able to escape, and rode on the outside of the German submarine, which then took him to a military station, on an island, somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea. Indy knocked out a short German guard and attempted to put on his uniform but it was too small. Luckily, a larger German showed up and Indy knocked him out and took his better fitting uniform. From there he followed the Nazis on their way to a secretly prepared outdoor altar where they planned to open the Ark. Indy tried to set Marion free by threatening to blow up the Ark with a bazooka, but Belloq called the bluff. Indy was captured. Jones and Ravenwood were bound to a pole close to the altar. As Belloq began his Jewish recitations, he opened up the Ark. He was gravely disappointed to find only sand inside of it. The sadistic Toht started laughing, but soon the silence was broken by an odd buzzing sound. Smoke and fog started to erupt from inside of the Ark, and soon what appeared to be heavenly spirits, or angels, rose and started floating above them. Jones told Ravenwood to keep her eyes shut. As Belloq's excitement grew, the angels suddenly changed appearance into what appeared to be ghoulish demons. The Nazis panicked and screamed in horror, as they were one by one killed and destroyed by lightning of fire coming from the Ark. The wrath of God had silenced those who had dared to look at the secrets of the Ark. The power of the Ark lifted all the bodies of the Nazis up into a storm that rose to the sky. Suddenly the storm diminished, and it was quiet again. Jones and Ravenwood returned to America. In Washington DC, Brody and Jones met up with the Army Intelligence officials who paid them for their work and promised that the Ark would be researched by "top-men". Jones and Brody were disappointed, as they felt that the government agents didn't understand or respect the vast powers that the Ark beheld. Outside the government offices, a disillusioned Jones was met by Ravenwood, who offered him a drink Relation with Daring Do Trivia *Indiana Jones will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones will meet Sora and His Friends on Sora's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Immortal characters Category:Indiana Jones characters Category:Mentors Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:Riflemen Category:Knifemen Category:Veterans Category:WWI Veterans Category:WWII Veterans Category:Cold War Veterans Category:Ophidiophobic Category:Whip-Users Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Teddy Ruxpin's Adventures Team Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies